I Hate My Life!
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Aku benci cinta! Aku benci sekolah! Aku benci semuanya! Dan aku benci hidup ini! Semua ini sudah cukup membuatku muak, ditambah kehadiran orang berkacamata ini, yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Hero! USUK, typo, gaje, amatir. Chapter 2. Maaf lama..
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**-Title-  
>I HATE MY LFE! © Dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance  
>(Entahlah. Saya sendiri nggak tau ini masuk ke genre apa..)<strong>

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Aku benci cinta! Aku benci sekolah! Aku benci semuanya! Dan aku benci hidup ini! Semua ini sudah cukup membuatku muak, ditambah kehadiran orang berkacamata ini, yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Hero! **

**Pairing: USUK (Alfred X Arthur)**

**Check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

" Pagi Kirkland.."

Seperti biasanya, aku hanya diam saja menanggapi sapaan mereka di pagi hari. Kadang- kadang hanya menaikan alis. Setidaknya begitulah caraku menjaga image di hadapan mereka. Arthur Kirkland,pemuda tampan yang jadi incaran semua orang. Baik laki- laki atau pun perempuan. Sudahdua tahun aku belajar di Hetalia High School. Saat kelas 10, aku masih ramah dan sering bergaul dengan siswa lainya. Tidak seperti aku yang sekarang, yang begitu cuek dan acuh pada kehidupan ini.

Etidaknya ebelum bertmu orang itu, aku masih jadi orang yang normal...

**((Flashback))**

" Hei, kau ada di kelas berapa?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata biru dengan rambut blonde khas yang dimilikinya.

" Kelas 10-B." Dengan jujur aku menjawabnya. Orang itu asing bagiku. Aku tak pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya. Hari ini pun dia tidak memakai seragam. Siapa orang ini?

" Ya sudah. Aku boleh sekelas denganmu kan?" lanjut orang itu. Sekarang aku tahu. Dia adalah siswa baru yang akan jadi teman sekelasku. Kacamatanya texas itu nampak berkilat memantulkan cahaya. Aku jadi penasaran dengan orang ini.

" Alfred F. Jones." Pemua itu mengulurkan tanganya, aku pun dengan perasaan biasa-saja menjabat tangan pemuda yang baru kukenal ini. "Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you, Jones."

" Just Alfred."

" Ok, Alfred."

Dan benar. Sejak hari berikutnya Alfred jadi teman sekelasku. Entah Cuma perasaanku atau memang benar, tapi sepertinya Alfred selalu mencoba untuk mendekatiku. Selalu memperhatikanku, dan itu membuatku merasa lemah dihadapanya. Dan salah satu yang masih kuingat adalah...

Ketika pelajaran praktik Kimia dan aku sedang asik mencampurkan zat yang satu dengan zat yang lain, tiba- tiba orang itu menggenggam lenganku dari belakang.

" Hati- hati. Nanti bisa meledak. Zat ini tidak boleh dicampur dengan yang ini." katanya.

Memangnya siapa dia? Dia kan Cuma anak baru yang nggak bisa apa- apa tanpa bantuanku. Tidak ada siapapun di kelas ini yang mampu menandingi nilai- nilaiku di semua pelajaran. Apa masalahmu denganku? Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku, karena aku tidak perlu diberi tahu!

Selain itu, waktu aku menuruni tangga sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang menghalangi pandanganku. Saat itu, guru musikku, Mr. Roderich malah mengajakku bicara tentang instrumen chopin yang sangat disukainya. Dan saat itu juga, dia datang menggenggam tanganku saat keseimbanganku goyah.

" Jangan bicara ketika sedang turun tangga." Lagi- lagi dia menasihhatiku. "Sini biar kubantu membawa buku- buku itu." Dia mengambil beberapa buku dari tanganku. Memang sih, dengan berkurangnya buku ini, aku bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas. Tapi sekali lagi, aku terlihat lemah dihadapanya.

Atau mungkin...

Sejak pertama bertemu, dia sudah perhatian padaku?

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, di jam pelajaran IPS...

" Kirkland, nampaknya seseorang telah mengalahkan nilai ulanganmu, ya." Kata Mr. Ludwig sambil menyerahkan lembar jawaban dari ulangan minggu lalu. "Jones, pasti kau sudah belajar keras agar bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah ini, ya. Sepertinya kau yang akan menggantikan posisi Kirkland.." Mr. Ludwig sialan...

Dua kata yang ada dipikiranku sekarang...

Bloody Hell!

Saat istirahat, di kantin Mrs. Elizaveta...

" Wah, akhirnya Kirkland punya teman dekat juga, ya.." kata Mrs. Elizaveta saat aku mengambil beberapa bungkus chips yang dijualnya.

" Teman dekat? Maksud Ma'am?" seingatku, walaupun sekarang aku punya banyak teman, tapi aku tak pernah mengajak mereka ke kantin bersamaku. Kenapa? Alasan pribadi!

" Itu, lho! Akhir- akhir ini saya lihat kau selalu bersama Jones." Komentarnya membuatku tak tahan untuk mengucapkan kalimat "What the fuck!" Seiringan dengan itu, kemenoleh ke belakang, dan...

Orang freak itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangku, dengan pose yang dia sebut 'pose Hero' yang membuatku langsung membeli banyak kanong plastik di kantin Mrs. Elizaveta. Untuk apa? Tentunya tidak elit jika ada suatu makluk yang melihat Arthur Kirland muntah di sembarang tempat.

" Yo, Arthie!"

Aku diam –tak mau terlihat OOC- dengan wajah =.=|| yang mati- matian kusembunyikan.

" Sedang apa kau di sini..?" Tanyaku datar, lalu meninggalkan orang itu sendiri di kantin Elizaveta.

"He-Hei, Arthur! Tunggu aku!" Orang itu menyusulku. Ok, aku mulai muak dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Awalnya, hidupku biasa saja sebelum kehadiran orang ini. Dan aku menikmatinya. Kenapa orang ini selalu menggangguku sih! Tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku sendiri? Asal dia tahu saja, aku takkan mau lagi berteman dengan orang yang sudah mengalahkanku. Bukan karena takut atau malu. Tapi aku punya harga diri tinggi. Egois? Ya, memang. Aku memang orang yang seperti itu.

" Kenapa buru- buru sekali, sih, Arthur?"

" Aku ada urusan."

" Boleh aku ikut bersamamamu?"

" Terserah."

" Memangnya urusan apa?"

" Urusan di toilet. Mau ikut?"

"Oh, kalau begitu, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas dan belajar." Aku Cuma bisa menatapnya sengit. "Aku mau belajar saja, deh."

Memang secara tidak langsung, sepertinya orang ini menyindirku. Terlihat jelas dari sikap dan ucapanya. Aku salah. Awalnya aku mengira dia hanya orang polos dan perhatian padaku. Ternyata aku salah. Dia perhatian karena ingin mengalahkanku. Sejauh ini aku memang orang yang ambisius, tapi tidak suka dengan tekanan apapun. Apa lagi tekanan dari sainganku. Ini benar- benar membuatku tidak konsentrasi belajar! Enyah kau dari kehidupanku! Alfred Fuck Jones!

Rasanya ingin kumemaki Alfred dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memang membencinya!

Karena itu, aku mulai menghasut orang ini untuk berhenti belajar dan mempelajari hal apa pun yang menjadi keahlianku. Dia memang selalu mengikuti apa pun yang kulakukan, dan mengungguli aku disemua hal yang kulakukan.

Saat itu aku kembali ke kelas, menghampirinya yang sedang asik bacaa buku.

" Hei, kau masih belajar saja, Alfred.."

" Tentu saja. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kucapai.." Katanya masih menatap buku yang dia baca.

" Sebenarnya.. belajar itu tak ada gunanya, lho!" Kali ini, baru dia menengok dan memperhatikanku.

" Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Arthur? Bukankah orang yang gigih mempelajari hal baru itu malah orang yang dicari di seluruh dunia?"

" Berarti, selama ini kau belum belajar sungguh- sungguh, Alfred." Kataku.

" Maksudmu? Kau membuatku bingung."

" Kau tidak tahu akibat orang yang terlalu berambisi mendapatkan segalanya?" Aku menatapnya dengan serius, pemuda bermata biru itu Cuma terdiam, "Sebenarnya tak ada gunanya bersiap seperti itu. Toh, akhirnya pasti akan ada orang lain yang mengalahkanmu. Dan karena itu, akhirnya kau jadi... stres karena belajar!" Kataku dengan nada yang agak ketus, tapi masih bersembunyi dibalik senyum palsu selama belum berhasil membuat Alfred berhenti belajar dan berambisi mengalahkanku.

" Terserah kalau sekarang kau jadi malas belajar, Arthur. Tapi kuminta padamu agar jangan mempengaruhi orang yang mau belajar keras sepertiku." Alfred tak mempedulikanku lagi. Geram, marah, aku tak terima dihina seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Aku benar- benar benci anak pindahan ini!

Aku langsung mengambil buku yang dia baca, membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Alfred menatapku dengan sorot yang datar, aku langsung mennarik kerah seragamnya, menarik wajahnya sampai berada tepat di hadapanku. Dia tak merubah cara pandangnya.

Aku muak, "Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu, Bastraad!" Seisi kelas menatapku yang berteriak marah pada Alfred. Aku tak peduli. Bukankah di setiap negara semua warganya dibebbaskan untuk berekspresi?

" AKU BENCI PADAMU! Sejak kedatanganmu, kau telah menghanccurkan semua yang kumiliki! Berhentilah melakukan itu! Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang meniruku, apa lagi melakukanya dengan lebih baik dari aku sendiri! Ingat? Kau hanyalah anak baru yang tidak tahu apa- apa dulu! Tapi berkat aku yang waktu itu mengajarkan segalanya padamu, sekarang kau malah berusaha mengalahkanku! Jangan bercanda! Lebih baik kau pergi dari kelas ini! Keluar dari sekolah ini dan kembali ke sekolahmu dulu! Pergi dari kehidupankuu! Aku benci orang sepertimu! Benar- benar memuakan!"

Kutatap matanya dengan penuh amarah, namun dia masih menatapku datar. " Bastraaad! Shit! Damn!" Kulepaskan kerah seragamnya, segera keluar dari kelas sambil membanting pintu kelas dengan kerasnya. Mungkin semua orang kaget, karena ini pertama kalinya aku marah di sekolah.

Kalian tahu kemana tujuanku sekarang?

Atap sekolah, memandang langit dengan damainya untuk menenangkan emosiku.

Wuuush~

Seperti biasa, angin di sini bertiup dengan lembut. Aku mulai berbaring di tanah lapang, memandang awan yang berarak tertiup angin. Begitu damai rasanya. Perlahan kupejamkan mata, dan akhirnya terlelap di tempat kesukaanku ini.

" Hei," Samar- samar kudengar seseorang memanggilku, menepuk pipiku dengan pelan. "Hei, bangun, Arthur." Lanjut orang iitu dengan suara lembutnya.

Ya. Aku tahu ini suara siapa. Mau apa lagi orang ini...

" Kau..." Ucapku geram, segera membuang muka dari hadapanya.

" Jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Kau tidak mau pulang?"

" peduli apa kau dengan hidupku? Sekali lgi kuminta padamu, jangan dekati aku lagi. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya." Jawabku dengan nada ketus.

" Tentu saja aku peduli. Dan dengan tegas aku menolak permintaanmu."

" Menyingkirlah dari hidupku, Hamburger sialan!"

" Tidak akan.."

Dan satu yang tiba- tiba membuat pupil mataku mengecil...

Orang itu...

Malah...

Memelukku dengan erat...

**Chapter 1  
>Tsuzuku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saya author baru, dan ini fict abal kedua saya.<br>**

**Jujur aja awalnya saya pengen menjadikan ini fict SpaMano. Tapi entah kenapa tangan saya malah ngetik fict USUK cacat kayak gini. Ini masih dalam Flashback,mungkin chapter 2-nya juga masih flashback. Maaf kalo banyak miss typo-nya. Habis saya ngetik ini jam 11 malem dan agak buru- buru karena takut ketauan. Pasti baik Arthur maupun Alfred terlihat agak OOC di sini..**

**Jadi, minta riviewnya yang banyak, ya. Jangan flame juga tapinya. ((Banyak riview, banyak rejeki!))**

Di balik layar...

Dark: "Arthur~!"

Arhur: *nengok*

Dark: *peluk-peluk*

Arthur: Gyaaaaaaa! Apaan nih! Author cabuul! Lepasin! *berontak*

Dark: Nggak mau! Selama ini saya jatuh cinta sama alis anda yang bagaikan pinang dibelah 6. Saya bersedia makan scone buatan anda selama seminggu penuh, asalkan saya bisa istri anda~! *makin erat*

Arthur: *Sesak nafas*

Alfred & Kiku: *deathglare*

Dark: *mental*

Jya ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>I HATE MY LFE! © Dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance  
>(Entahlah. Saya sendiri nggak tau ini masuk ke genre apa..)<strong>

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Aku benci cinta! Aku benci sekolah! Aku benci semuanya! Dan aku benci hidup ini! Semua ini sudah cukup membuatku muak, ditambah kehadiran orang berkacamata ini, yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Hero! Chapter 2**

**Pairing: USUK (Alfred x Arthur)**

* * *

><p><strong>Check It Out!<strong>

**Chapter 2  
>((note: Ini masih Flashback-nya Arthur))<strong>

**Di Chapter ini ada OC-nya:**

**Scottland = McLaren Kirkland**

" Menyingkirlah dari hidupku, Hamburger sialan!"

" Tidak akan.."

Dan satu yang tiba- tiba membuat pupil mataku mengecil...

Orang itu...

Malah...

Memelukku dengan erat...

" Hei, kau ini apa- apaan sih! Lepas!"

" Aku apapun kau berusaha, aku tak mau melepaskanmu."

Yah...

Aku pasrah sajalah...

Terserah dia mau melakukan apa padaku. Aku tak peduli.

Sejenak Keheningan tercipta. Perlahan dia mulai melepaskanku. Syukurlah, aku tidak harus berlama- lama dipeluk oleh makhluk yang kubenci ini..

" Kenapa kau membenciku, Arthur?"

Aku terdiam. Ragu untuk menjawabnya.

" Arthur, kenapa kau membenciku?" tanyanya lagi.

" Karena kau selalu mengalahkanku. Padahal dulu kau hanyalah anak baru bodoh yang tak bisa apa- apa. Kenapa kau begitu berambisi untuk mengalahkanku, sih!"

" Karena aku punya alasan." Aku menatapnya penasaran, "Karena aku menyukaimu."

" H-ha? A-apa?"

" Kenapa bicaramu jadi gagap begitu? Aku menyukaimu, Arthur."

Jangan bercanda! Tak kusangka ternyata orang yang mengaku Hero ini tak lebih dari seorang homo seksual yang mengincarku sebagai sasaranya bertindak mesum. Yah,mungkin saja kan?

" Kau...homo?" tanyaku hati-hati. Katanya, kebanyakan orang homo akan marah jika ditanya seperti itu. Memang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Sebelumnya aku juga pernah diincar oleh Francis, kakak kelasku yang sudah kelas 12 dan sebentar lagi akan lulus. Aku bersyukur atas kelulusanya, yang berarti aku takkan bertemu lagi dengan bloody frog sialan itu.

Selain itu, Mr. Ludwig guru IPS-ku juga sering mesra- mesraan dengan kakaknya sendiri. Kakaknya Mr. Ludwig sering menjemputnya pulang. Dan waktu itu, aku melihat mereka berciuman di tengah lapangan parkir motor.

" Kalau kujawab 'iya', apa kau akan kaget?" Dia mulai bcaramemecah keheningan.

" tidak juga. Kau adalah lelaki kedua yang berusaha mendapatkanku."

" Yang pertama siapa?"

" Bloody Frog kelas 12. Tapi itu tidaklah penting, Toh sebentar lagi dia lulus." Jawabku mulai melembut. Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh . Jawaban yang kasar dapat meningkatkan amarah, tapi jawaban yang lembut juga dapat melembutkan hati. Seperti yang terjadi padaku sekarang.

" Ngomong- ngomong, apa hubunganya 'menyukaiku' dengan 'menyaingiku'?" Aku bukan orang yang suka basa- basi. Semakin cepat pembicaraan in selesai, malah semakn bagus.

" Kudengar dari kakakmu, katanya mungkin kau menykai orang yang yang bisa menyaingi segala hal darimu. Kau tahu?"

" Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan kakakku yang perokok berat itu, hah?" Ini terasa janggal bagiku. Dia sendiri baru kenal denganku. Bagaimana bisa dia kenal pada kakakku juga? Seingatku aku tak pernah mengajak teman ke rumah dan bertemu dengan kakak berambut merah a.k.a Mc Laren Kirkland a.k.a Scottland sialan itu.

" Dari Facebook." Oh, pantas saja. Apa pun bisa terjadi lewat dunia maya. Waktu itu pun ada seseorang yang menambahkan aku sebagai temanya di Facebook. Aku memang tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, tapi untuk kali itu aku mencobanya. Dan setelah kulihat profilnya 'Antonio V. Carriedo' dan chatting beberapa kali, ternyata dia adalah om- om yanke yang mencari cinta. Lagi- lagi aku terlbat dengan urusan seperti ini. Aku juga muak dengan Facebook dan semacamnya. Sepertinya ada banyak orang asing di luar sana yang mengincarku. Mungkinah pesona kharismatik dari seorang Arthur Kirkland itu mampu membius lelaki maupun perempuan? Aha ha ha. Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang ingin terlihat seperti Mr. Gilbert –kakaknya guru IPSku- yang hampir setiap saat ngomong 'Oresama kakoi, ze. '

" Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Alfred memecah keheningan.

" A-ano... sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Kita kan baru saja kenal.."

" Sejak pertama melihatmu. Di kantin, beberapa bulan lalu. Aku langsung terpesona oleh keindahan mata emeraldmu. Kelihatan begitu tenang dan damai."

" Maaf Alfred. Sampai hari ini mungkin aku masih jadi lelaki normal... mungkin, sih." kataku pelan, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

" Ah, kau ini..." Alfred mengacak rambutku dan segera pergi meninggalkanku di atap sekolah sendirian.

**(( End Of Long Flashback))**

Begitulah ceritanya sampai aku berubah jadi dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Ah, sudah istirahat. Lebih baik aku ke kantin Mrs. Elizaveta beli makanan.

=.=?

" Kau Kirkland kelas 11-B kan?" Tiba- tiba sekumpulan kakak kelasku menghadang jalanku pergi ke kelas. Ya. Ada yang berdada besar, Ada yang terlihat pemalu dengan pita di rambut bagian kanannya, Ada yang memakai pita biru tua di rambut platinumnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu geng mereka?

Mereka dari kelas 12-A yang terkenal sadis jika menyiksa orang. Apa lagi adik kelas. Mereka tak peduli siapa pun orangnya. Yang jelas, jika orang itu mengganggu kenyamanan mereka, mereka akan mendesak orang itu dan biasanya si korban tidak masuk sekolah berminggu- minggu. Ada urusan apa mereka menghampiriku begini?

" Ada urusan apa, senior?"

" 'Ada urusan apa' katamu!" Kakak berdada besar yang dikenal sebagai Yekaterina ini mulai membentaku. Tidak. Siapa bilang aku takut? Masa lelaki gentleman sepertiku kalah sama perempuan? Nggak jaman..

" Jauhi Jones.." Kata yang berpita dikenal sebagai Lilly dengan dinginya. Ternyata senor Lilly menakutkan juga. Ahem. Maksudnya menakutkan agi para pengecut. "Aku tidak suka anak sepertimu! Anak kecil saja belagu..."

" Maksudmu?" Tidak tahan, aku mulai menggeram.

" Berhentilah menyukai Jones, dik Kirkland." Kata senior Natalia – yang memakai pita biru di poninya. Terlebihnya, dia menekankan kata 'dik' pada kalimatnya tadi.

" Apa? Menyukai? Jones? Aku memang tidak menyukainya. Jangan bercanda!" bantahku.

" Jangan bohong! Mengakulah! Aku dengar sediri dari Alfred! Berhentilah manyukai Alfred, bocah!" Kata Senior Natalia sambil menjilat- jilat pisau yang dibawanya. Dan itu membuatku makin bingung. Apa sih yang dibicarakan orang ini? Sejauh ini aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang. Apa lagi seorang pria.

" Tidak! Aku tidak pernah menyukainya!"

" Jangan bohong! Kau berani menantang kami?" Ancam senior Lilly yang mungkin lagi OOC. Senior Yekaterina menarik kerah seragamku. Aku menatapnya kesal. Haruskah aku melawanya? Tidak. Bukanya takut kalah. Tapi selama ini aku belum pernah menyakiti perempuan. Tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan bacot orang ini.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukainya!" Aku membentak senior itu dengan penuh amarah.

" Yekaterina, Lilly, hentikan." Kata senior Natalia dengan santainya. Kedua temanya itu mundur, membiarkan sang leader psikopat itu yang maju. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bukan mau mencium, lebih tepatnya menghina dan menantangku. Siapa yang mau dipandang dengan sorot begitu?

Aku mendorong bahunya ke belakang. Membuat gadis itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

" AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI ALFRED!" Kataku sekali lagi.

" Aku tahu kau bohong, Kirkland. Alfred sendiri yang bilang. Jujur saja, aku suka pada pemuda bermata biru itu. Dan kau tahu? Untuk pertama kalinya aku ditolak. Dia tidak mau bersamaku karena ada seorang pemuda yang begitu menyukainya. Dan itu adalah kau, Kirkand..." Kata Natalia dengan muka yang... ukh... horor.

"Apa? Alfred... dia bilang begitu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya! Dia bohong padamu!"

" Alfred-ku sayang bukkan pembohong. Aku percaya padanya."

"..." Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membuatnya percaya padaku. " Baiklah." Kuputuskan untuk mengalah pada mereka. "Aku akan menjauhinya." Padahal selama ini aku sudah berusaha menjauhinya. Mungkin untuk kali ini aku harus berusaha untuk lebih menjauhinya. Semua orang di sini tahu akibat jika bermasalah dengan geng ini. Beberapa bulan lalu Lukas dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tahu kenapa? Tentu karena geng berkuasa ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>- Tsuzuku-**

**Huft.. -,-**

**Alurnya makin ngaco! Habis akhir- akhir ini emosi saya lagi labil abis... Kenapa? Karna ada orang yang... uh, udah nggak usah dbahas! Mugkin masih miss typo. Saya emang masih amatiran. O iya... dark masih bingung ending-nya mau gimana..**

**America 50States Hero: Aha ha. Typo itu emang masalah saya... -.-**

**Asia RyuuBirthday: Iggy malu- malu guguk... Akhirnya juga tetep jadi uka-nya Alfie...**

**Hikaru no Hoshi: Tos! Kita sama! Makasihh udah nge-fave.. \m/**

**Higashiyama-san: Alfred . Mungkin selama ini 'F' nya disembunyikan karna emang singkatanya 'fuck' kali, ya... Makasih fave-nya...**

**Kokoro Yumeko: Iggy itu manusia beralis tebaaaal yang emosinya labil sangat... *dimasukin dalem oven sama Iggy***

**Minna, minta riviewnya ya... ((Banyak riview, banyak rejeki)) Flame juga terserah, deh..  
>Mungkin bakal saya lanjutin. (kalau nggak lagi semi hiatus)<strong>

Di balik layar...

Dark: *datengin Lilly sambil gemeteran kayak Latvia* Lilly- chan...

Lilly: Nengok. *Langsung deathglare begitu nyadar ada dark*

Dark: Lilly, maaf, ya. Di chapter ini Lilly OOC sangat..

Lilly: Aku nggak terima! Aku panggilin Onii-sama,nih! *ngacir ninggalin Dark*

Dark: Li,Lilly...

Lilly: Onii- sama! Dark bikin aku OOC sangat!

Vash: UAPAA! *Lebay* Mana orangnya? *nyiapin snipper*

Dark: GYAAAAAAAA *Lari nyampe ke Antartika*


End file.
